


Mistake

by Cutie_chan



Series: OiKageYear 2019 fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amusement Parks, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, OiKageYear, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Swearing, Taller Kageyama Tobio, Top Kageyama Tobio, enjoy!!, how is that not a tag??, i appreciate ok, lots of fluff, these boys deserve more fluff like, you don't understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/pseuds/Cutie_chan
Summary: “Tobio”“Yeah?”The ride creaked forward and towards the edge of the first of many large dips.“I’m scared”“Wait what?”January - Free Prompt





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Some light-hearted fluff bordering crack because I love these two idiots
> 
> Oikage year - January: Free Prompt
> 
> (I know it's late fight me)

Oikawa had made a few mistakes in his life before, some more trivial, and others making him the charming man he is today. This mistake would be another one of those ‘life changing’ mistakes, except that Oikawa would totally and forever remember it as the moment he ever pissed his pants in public. The reputation he would have to rebuild if ever someone that knew him were to see him in such a state, all that work, the horror- 

“Tobio, I  _will_  puke. I’m not kidding” 

“I told you not to eat all that cotton candy” 

_Yeah_. About that. Well, he had to  _something_  to delay the upcoming events, it was times like this that Oikawa loved his boyfriend for being so clueless. Truth be told, he liked that about him anyway but now it was more of a convenience rather than a personality trait. Oikawa, being the ever deceptive, had managed so far to not give away the fact that he really  _really_   _REALLY_  didn’t want to go on that roller coaster ride. Like, _REALLY_. 

He would rather teach Tobio his serve than go on that hooligan of a ride. No wait, scratch that- he would never teach Tobio his serve. It was the only thing he had over his head nowadays, ever since he lost his height advantage those few years ago. But they don’t talk about that. 

“I need to  _pee_ ”  

He was probably getting on his nerves with all of his whining, considering it  _was_  initially his idea to go to the theme park for their date day, but it wasn’t something Oikawa was worried about. If anything, it might be his only chance to deter Tobio away from the ride, that and he could always make it up for annoying his cute boyfriend later.  

Just when he was going to put his last resort into overdrive, Satan himself seemed to have spoken through the intercom announcing the next batch of people get on the roller coaster. Tobio silently moved forward, a tree in the crowd of normal-sized people, and he gave no attention to Oikawa’s increased whining levels behind him. 

“Stop being such a baby” 

The  _nerve_  this guy had. Calling  _him_  a baby. At least he wasn’t as stupid as a baby.  

“I won’t mind being a baby if you make it my pet name” 

“What?”  

That’s exactly what he himself wants to know, why the heck did he just say that? Theory confirmed: Tobio’s non-existent mouth filter was rubbing off of him. Dammit, and he had a good come-back for that as well.  

“This is all your fault, look at you making me think such things with your suggestive questions” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” 

Oikawa huffed, muttering something like 'adorable imbecile' under his breath as they stepped closer to the roller coaster carts and therefore their inevitable doom and torture that would definitely last for at least six minutes-  _Wait-_  

“Tobio-“ 

But Tobio was already in his seat, looking so earnestly at Oikawa with his dumb, sparkly eyes, patting the space beside him expectantly. What kind of cruel person would say no to that? 

He reluctantly sat himself down, purposefully showing his disdain with a defiant pout and crossed arms. Tobio pulled the safety bar down, and it was with that click signifying that it was firm in place, that everything came crashing down on Oikawa. He gripped the bar nervously, his hands hot against the cool metal. He couldn’t be losing his composure like this, not in public, not beside his stone-faced boyfriend, his long-time rival. What a nightmare.  

The machine jolted to life, slowly inching forward to what would be the start of a very hectic ride. Oikawa has heard a lot about accidents on roller coaster rides, some costing limbs, others lives. 

He latched onto Tobio’s hand, warmth returning to his pale face when he squeezed back. 

“Tobio” 

“Yeah?” 

The ride creaked forward and towards the edge of the first of many large dips. 

“I’m scared” 

“Wait what?” 

 

* * *

 

Complete and utter Hell. The perfect depiction of everyone’s worst fears come to life. 

The ride was a lot faster than Oikawa anticipated, with weird loops and twists that should be physically impossible and most definitely against the laws of nature. 

He had practically just tucked himself away into Tobio’s side, screamed into his shirt and clinged like it would be the last time they ever saw each other. Fortunately, he didn’t piss his pants or vomit. Unfortunately, he did everything else that constituted to being so fucking scared to death, including crying and passing out for a few seconds. So embarrassing. 

When they finally got off that cursed contraption, Oikawa was more exhausted than any volleyball match could ever make him. Tobio on the other hand, didn’t even have one strand of hair out of place. What a little cheat. 

“Oikawa-san”. Tobio rushed to the older male’s side when he tipped a little too far to the right. He held him by the shoulders, eyebrows scrunched in worry. “You should’ve told me you were scared to go on!” 

“I wasn’t scared!!” Oikawa huffed and wiggled out of Tobio’s grip, slapping his hands away just for good measure. 

“But you said-“ 

“I was  _consoling_  you” 

The words blurted out before he could rethink them, yet they weren’t necessarily bad, sure they were a little inaccurate, but nothing Oikawa couldn’t work with.  

“You looked really scared, super scared, your eyebrows were all scrunched up”. And for emphasis, he moulded Tobio’s eyebrows into his typical frown, “like this. So of course I had to make you feel like you weren’t the only one scared, that’s how you console people”. 

“But I wasn’t scared” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, pinching his stupidly tall boyfriend’s cheeks until he shifted away like the cat he always acted like. 

“Details schmetails, Tobio-chan. Nothing you need to worry about” 

And if he left his boyfriend confused and completely unaware of the truth, then Oikawa’s work there was done. Feeling a lot better all of a sudden, he grabbed Tobio’s large hands and swung them playfully as he led him along towards home, humming a tune of happy endings. 

“Remind me to never to take us to a theme park again” 

“Oh... OK” 

Oikawa couldn’t wait to get home. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@yaytobio](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yaytobio)


End file.
